


Such A Heavenly View

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, But Connor has secret features, Dry Humping, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hank needs to be appreciated, M/M, Sort Of, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Hank wasn’t sure exactly how they ended up here, but he wasn’t going to complain. Not when Connors pretty face was between his legs like that, and he would swear the android was getting off on just his stretch marks alone.





	Such A Heavenly View

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i give all my love i give all my life (just to become electrified)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991514) by [bibliomaniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliomaniac/pseuds/bibliomaniac). 



> Inspired by fan art of thicc Hank, but also the first Wireplay fic I ever read, “i give all my love i give all my life (just to become electrified)” by bibliomaniac! They did wonderfully on this fic, and I had to write some wireplay as well!
> 
> Please check them out! :D

One minute, they were kissing. The next, Connor was speaking up about pleasure centers in his body. And one thing lead to another.

“Hank, I trust you.” Connor said, leaning in to give the corner of his lips attention. Hank huffed and looked away.

“Hank-”

“Fucks sake Connor, there’s just things I don’t want you to see alright?” Hank snapped. Connors LED blinked yellow, and he crawled further into Hanks lap.

“There’s nothing about you I don’t want to see. You shouldn’t feel ashamed of anything.” Connor said, putting his hands on Hanks sides. 

“I find you... quite beautiful. Despite what you seem to think.” Connor said. Hank grumbled, but his face turned red, and Connor smiled.

“Please?” He said quietly. Connor threw out his best innocent eyes, and Hank rolled his.

“Fuck, fine.” Hank said, sitting up. He pulled off his hoodie, and Connor gaped, even as Hank tried to cover himself a bit.

There were so many marks to analyze. Knife wounds, a bullet scar, a large tattoo, and his stretch marks. They were vibrant red, and Connor ran a hand over them.

“C-Can you-” Connor started, opening a panel on the back of his neck. The skin around it turned white, and Hank swallowed nervously.

“Are you sure I’m not going to hurt you? Or- you hurt me?” Hank asked.

“Yes. I just want to... I want to feel it with you. I want to explore everything.” Connor said, leaning down.

Hank threw his head back as soon as Connor started to kitten lick at his chest, nipping and sucking. He let out a breath and Connor moved on, rubbing him through his boxers while he kissed at every last stretch mark.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Shut up.”

“You are. I’ve never seen something quite like this. It’s enthralling.” Connor said, before running his tongue over another long mark. Hank swallowed as the licks started to go further down, until Connor had his boxers in his teeth, and was looking up at him.

Hank swore and reached down to feel for Connors neck, reaching inside the dip of the access panel. He pinched a wire, and rubbed his fingers together. Connor visibly shook, his LED flashing.

“Please do that again.” Connor said almost breathlessly, before resting a hand on Hanks boxers.

“I-I would like to taste you.” Connor said.

“Fuck, go ahead.” Hank said.

Connor did just that, pulling Hanks boxers down and staring in awe. He hasn’t ever been allowed to do this. He hadn’t ever wanted to though, until now.

Carefully he took Hanks hand, and moved it to a few specific wires, before taking him completely in. Hank threw his head back and grabbed at the wires, making Connor yell.

“Fuck- sorry.” Hank said quickly.

“That was- a lot. Do it again please?” Connor said, his eyes larger than Hank had ever seen. He thought Connor couldn’t blush, but boy was he wrong. His face started to turn a light blue, and Hank moaned at just the sight.

“Keep going.” He said, reaching down to play with the wires.

All too suddenly, the mouth around him started to vibrate, and Hank couldn’t even question it, because fuck, it felt so good. He pinched and rubbed the wires together, and between vibrations, he could hear Connor moaning.

“Beautiful.” Connor spoke up, his voice garbled a bit. Hank moaned again.

As soon as Connor started to full on hump his lower leg, it was over for Hank. Connor rubbed himself across Hanks knee, sucking and licking with all his might, as the vibration continued. Hank could feel a hardness there. He had his hands all over Hanks stomach, rubbing and touching. His fingers found a nipple and started to roll it between them, while the other hand found his stretch marks and gently scratched at them. 

Hank couldn’t even warn him as he fell over the edge, moaning and coming with force. He shook for a good minute, until the oversensitivity became too much and he had to push Connor off. Connor pulled away with a pop, the vibration stopping. He looked dazed for a moment, before catching his breath.

“P-Please-” Connor started, crawling up Hanks lap.

He straddled one leg, and started to kiss him, while Hank started to rub the wires with more force. Connor was practically weeping, face bright and eyes wet as he humped Hanks leg.

Connor could feel every error message popping up in his brain, and it was bliss, losing control of his system. He felt heat in his stomach, and realized this was it. This was what it felt like.

He shut his eyes and a yell ripped from him as he stilled, trembling against Hanks leg. He felt Hanks cock give another twitch and another spurt of come shoot out at just the sight, before he collapsed on Hanks stomach.

“F-Fuck-” Connor swore, touching the stretch marks with white fingers. He seemed to be enthralled by them. Hank hadn’t noticed his hands turn white either, but they were. Hank finally stopped rubbing the wire, and touched the skin until he felt the click of the panel closing. Connor hummed and lazily looked up.

“I very much enjoy exploring you. Every bit, every second is bliss.” Connor said quietly. He’d never seen an android in a state of bliss, he’d never wanted to, but it really was beautiful.

“You’re incredible Hank.” Connor said. Hank sighed and ran a hand through Connors hair.

“Yeah, well. You are too. What was the vibrating thing?”

“I can set my vocal box and my tongue to vibrate. It’s part of a system to confuse attack dogs with frequencies from my mouth but... it comes in handy for other uses.” Connor said. Hank chuckled and pulled the blanket up on them.

“And why were you rubbing up on me? I mean I felt it but... I didn’t think you had that.” Hank said.

“I... opened a panel. Between my legs. I keep a penile attachment underneath. I thought it may feel nice for both of us.” Connor admitted. Hank almost moaned again.

“We’ll just have to play with that next time.” Hank said. Connor nodded and laid back, tracing the stretch marks with his fingers as his eyes drooped.

“Do you have a thing for my... marks?” Hank asked hesitantly. Connor thought, then nodded.

“I suppose I do.” He answered. Hank sighed and shook his head. Whatever worked for him, he supposed.

“Androids don’t need sleep. But-”

“Go to sleep Connor.” Hank interrupted. Connor smiled and shut his eyes. Hank mumbled about horny androids under his breath as he dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> So... some body appreciation for Hank because everyone knows he’s a bigger guy. And some smut for my boy because... why not?


End file.
